CRIMSON FATE
by bananabeanmilk
Summary: Vampire itu sesungguhnya ada. Bukankah legenda sebenarnya ada karena mereka benar nyata? Hidup membaur bersama para manusia untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka ingin hidup dalam damai. RnR plis minna. . .


**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**Fic ****request from Hepta Py****.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M For Safe**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Vampire…

Tak pernah terbersit bahwa makhluk legenda itu sesungguhnya ada. Mereka bahkan hidup abadi selama berabad-abad selama ini. Tanpa sedikit pun membuat kesalahan yang akan mengancam keberadaan mereka selama ini. Mereka begitu tertutup dan hati-hati. Yah, terkadang legenda tercipta karena sesungguhnya mereka ada. Dan tidak sedikit orang yang menutup mata mengenai legenda yang termashsyur di seluruh jagad ini. Vampire sangat pintar menutup diri agar tidak mencurigakan berada di tengah mayoritas manusia tempatnya bernaung.

Bahkan… jika ada yang menyadari keberadaan vampire, mereka akan menghapusnya dengan teliti dan sempurna.

Golongan vampire dibagi menjadi empat.

_Pure-blood_, dengan jumlah yang sangat sedikit karena mereka hanya hidup dalam satu golongan dan tidak pernah bercampur yang bukan golongan mereka. Mirip dengan keluarga kerajaan yang hanya memiliki satu garis keturunan untuk menjaga generasi mereka. Masing-masing _pureblood_ memiliki keistimewaan yang dibawanya sejak lahir. Itu juga salah satu alasan mengapa mereka sangat istimewa. Namun, semua vampire _pureblood_-lah yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memberikan kehidupan pada calon vampire baru. Selain vampire _pureblood_, manusia yang terkena gigitan vampire lain akan berubah menjadi monster yang harus dimusnahkan.

_Half-blood_, salah satu dari orangtua vampire bukan dari golongan _pureblood_ dan satunya berasal dari _pure-blood_. Jika ada vampire _half-blood_ yang bisa bertahan hidup maka akan menjadi ancaman untuk vampire _pure-blood_. Karena itu sangat jarang, bahkan tidak pernah ada vampir_e half-blood_ yang bisa bertahan hidup. Karena, ketika kelahiran mereka diketahui sejak itu pula hukuman mati mendatangi mereka. _Half-blood_ akan memiliki kemampuan tergantung dari gen dari kedua orangtuanya.

_Out-blood_, ini adalah vampire-vampire yang mendapatkan kehidupan dari _pure-blood_ dan menghabiskan seluruh hidup mereka untuk mengabdi kepada _pure-blood_. Mereka patuh pada _pure-blood_ dan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan _pure-blood_. Mereka biasanya adalah orang-orang dengan pengaruh besar di lingkungannya. Vampire ini diciptakan untuk melindungi keturunan _pure-blood_. Tidak jarang mereka adalah bagian dari keluarga bangsawan ternama.

_Hollow_, manusia yang bertransformasi menjadi monster brutal pemakan darah manusia akibat dari gigitan vampire dari _out-blood_ yang tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka dari serum vampire yang masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka setelah digigit oleh vampire _out-blood_. Serum vampire yang masuk ke tubuh manusia akan merusak seluruh sistem yang ada di dalam tubuh manusia dan hanya membiarkan jantungnya berdetak untuk membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup.

Vampire-vampire ini kebal terhadap semua senjata tradisional yang dahulunya pernah dibuat untuk mengusir setan dan vampire, seperti bawang putih, _Rosario_ dan air suci. Hanya saja memang ada senjata yang telah diciptakan untuk bisa membunuh vampire. Seperti senjata api dan pisau. Karena untuk membunuh vampire hanya perlu memusnahkan jantungnya.

Hanya saja, mitos soal matahari yang dapat memusnahkan vampire itu sepertinya banyak ragam yang berbeda.

Namun ada satu kepercayaan yang hingga kini tetap terpengaruh di dunia ini.

Bahwa darah vampire _pure-blood_ memiliki kemampuan hebat yang sangat dilindungi.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"_Bagaimana mungkin kau membuang salah satu dari mereka?!"_

"_Mereka tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama. Salah satu dari mereka tidak mungkin hidup. Mereka tidak bisa hidup berdampingan!"_

"_Tapi mereka sudah lahir! Mereka lahir dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa! Haruskah kau membunuh salah satu dari mereka?"_

"_Kutukan itu… tidak bisa kita hapuskan…"_

"_Meskipun harus mempertaruhkan nyawa aku bersedia melakukan segala cara untuk bisa menghapus kutukan itu. Apapun…"_

"_Dengar—"_

"_Kita harus menyelamatkan mereka! Harus… harus memastikan mereka berdua hidup… harus…"_

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"_Anak ini tidak bisa hidup. Dia tidak boleh hidup…"_

"_Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh memutuskan takdirnya. Dia hidup dan akan tetap hidup."_

"_Legenda itu nyata! Kita tidak bisa mengelakkan kenyataan. Dia tidak boleh hidup!"_

"_Aku ingin dia hidup. Dia bisa bertahan. Aku tahu dia bisa."_

"_Meskipun dia bisa bertahan, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Kau ingin mengubahnya menjadi monster?"_

"_Aku tidak ingin mengubahnya menjadi monster… aku ingin dia hidup seperti anak normal lainnya. Aku ingin dia bisa tumbuh besar seperti anak normal lainnya… apa itu salah?"_

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

Ingatan itu begitu kuat meski sudah berlalu 10 tahun yang lalu. Karena selain ingatan itu… semuanya seolah terkubur begitu dalam. Sangat… dalam…

"_Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi…"_

Suara yang begitu lembut… seperti alunan musik sang malaikat. Suara yang begitu menenangkan… seperti aliran sungai yang begitu tenang. Dan tatapan yang meneduhkan… sama seperti sebuah pohon rindang yang begitu menyejukkan.

Tidak bisa dilupakan meski sudah berlalu 10 tahun…

"Grawwrr!"

"Hei Rukia!"

Dor!

Makhluk terkutuk itu terkena sebuah tembakan. Begitu tepat mengenai jantungnya, semuanya usai. Makhluk biadab penghisap darah itu berubah menjadi debu dan menghilang.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja melamun di saat terdesak begitu?"

Sebelah tangannya dengan congkak mengacungkan senjata pemusnah vampire yang memang diberikan untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Seperti saat ini.

Sama seperti…

"Aku tidak melamun! Dan kau! Daripada mengoceh seperti itu kenapa tidak membantuku berdiri?"

Gadis mungil berambut pekat dan pendek yang masih terduduk di atas tanah itu harus mendongakkan kepalanya setinggi mungkin untuk bertatapan dengan laki-laki super tinggi yang entah berapa tingginya ini. Atau tubuhnya kah yang terlalu pendek?

Laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut menyilaukan mata itu kemudian mendesah pelan dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk membantu rekan sejawatnya ini. Seperti katanya, daripada mengoceh kenapa tidak membantunya berdiri?

Dan dengan sekali gerakan, laki-laki bertampang seram yang tidak sesuai dengan wajah tampannya ini selesai dengan tugasnya. Membantu bocah kecil untuk berdiri.

"Kau bukan anak kecil, apa susahnya berdiri?" sindirnya masih sedikit enggan.

"Lalu kenapa kau membantuku?"

"Itu karena aku malas meladenimu!"

"Kalau kau malas meladeniku kenapa membantu?"

Sesaat mereka berdua terdiam karena dering sebuah ponsel yang berasal dari saku si gadis.

"Oi, teleponmu bunyi," ujar laki-laki cuek itu.

"Aku tahu! Ah, sepertinya ini dari Kepala Sekolah."

"Sepertinya tidak ada lagi. Ayo pulang."

Namanya Kurosaki Ichigo.

Dan gadis itu adalah Kurosaki Rukia.

Hmm, apakah mereka berdua saudara?

Jawabannya adalah ya.

Mereka memang bersaudara.

"Kepala Sekolah. Sepertinya dia cemas padamu. Ayo kita pulang," ujar Rukia penuh semangat seraya memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku skirt sekolahnya.

"Padahal aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau kau tidak perlu ikut tugas malam!" gerutu Ichigo.

"Apa? Kau bilang sesuatu?" tuduh Rukia dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Astaga… kenapa perutku lapar sekali sekarang…" ujar Ichigo cuek seraya berjalan lurus ke depan mengabaikan Rukia.

"Hei! Kau mau mati hah?!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Uhuk! Maafkan aku ya, kalian jadi harus, uhuk! Tugas malam sepertinya berat ya? Apalagi kalian besok masih harus sekolah…"

"Tidak sama sekali kok. Kami senang bisa membantu. Lagipula, tinggal di asrama sekolah tidak membuat tugas malam jadi berat. Kami tidak akan terlambat kalau tinggal di asrama begini kan?" ujar Rukia dengan senyum cerianya.

"Membantu? Justru kau itu yang tidak membantu sama sekali!" gerutu Ichigo lagi dengan suara kecil.

"Eh? Ada apa Kurosaki-kun?"

DUAGH!

Ichigo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya seraya memegangi tulang keringnya yang sepertinya dalam beberapa waktu akan membiru, memar, yah seperti biasa.

Kaki mungil gadis sialan ini memang benar-benar kuat sekali!

"Tidak apa-apa. Ichigo juga senang dengan tugas malam hari ini. Ah ya, sebaiknya Kepala Sekolah langsung istirahat saja. Kami akan segera kembali ke asrama," jelas Rukia.

"Ah ya, kalau begitu sekali lagi maaf merepotkan kalian ya. Sepertinya batukku kembali kambuh. Baiklah, selamat malam Kurosaki."

"Selamat malam Kepala Sekolah Ukitake."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah menutup dengan perlahan pintu ruang kepala sekolah, Rukia menghembuskan napas lega. Memang selama ini kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik sekolah dimana Rukia dan Ichigo bersekolah sekarang ini kesehatannya sudah sedikit memburuk. Makanya beliau tidak bisa lagi bekerja terlalu berat. Peran kepala sekolah saja sebenarnya sudah cukup berat. Tapi tetap beliau ingin melakukan hal yang menyenangkan meskipun sedikit mempengaruhi kesehatannya.

Dan di sinilah tugas Ichigo dan Rukia sebenarnya. Karena mereka berdua adalah anak angkat sang kepala sekolah yang merawat mereka sejak kecil. Mungkin karena tidak ingin melepaskan nama keluarga mereka sejak kecil, jadilah Ukitake Juushiro sang kepala sekolah, Seireitei Private School, hanya mengadopsi mereka berdua tanpa mengubah nama keluarga mereka. Meskipun memang terdengar aneh.

Sekolah megah yang dengan desain kastil kuno abad pertengahan ini masih dipertahankan hingga jaman modern ini. Mungkin nilai seni dan artistic yang tinggi membuat sekolah ini jadi begitu bergengsi dan terlihat bonafit. Apalagi siswa di sini yang memang tidak terlalu banyak rata-rata anak dari konglomerat terkenal atau bangsawan ternama. Hanya saja… sekolah ini memang menyimpan hal special yang tak banyak orang tahu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" tanya Ichigo saat mereka berdua sudah berjalan berdampingan menuju asrama masing-masing.

Ada dua gedung asrama di sini. Gedung pertama bernama gedung hitam—meski sebenarnya warnanya tidak hitam—adalah gedung untuk anak-anak yang memulai aktivitas dari pagi hingga sore hari. Yah sekolah seperti biasa. Lantai atas untuk asrama putra, dan lantai bawah untuk asrama putri.

Lalu gedung putih.

Gedung yang memang disediakan untuk anak-anak yang special.

Rukia tetap menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus berjalan di samping Ichigo yang juga tidak menatap ke arahnya. Mereka berdua berjalan lurus ke depan meski di sekitar mereka jendela sudah menampakkan langit malam yang begitu suram. Hanya ada bulan penuh dengan awan hitam di sekelilingnya. Semuanya… terlihat begitu kelam.

"Memang apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Hei, memangnya kau merasa tidak memikirkan sesuatu sampai kau lupa bergerak begitu?"

Rukia berhenti melangkah saat Ichigo dengan cepat mencengkeram bahu Rukia untuk menghentikan kakinya. Tatapan Ichigo tiba-tiba saja berubah aneh. Yah, tatapan yang biasa diberikannya untuk mangsanya di luar sana.

Tatapan pembunuh…

"Ichigo? Ada ap—"

"Tidak perlu waspada begitu, Kurosaki-san."

Rukia kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Ichigo masih mencengkeram bahunya, tapi perlahan mengendur. Tidak sekuat yang pertama tadi. Perlahan juga tatapannya kembali seperti biasa.

Tidak seperti Rukia, Ichigo memang memiliki insting yang lebih tajam. Dia bisa dengan cepat mendeteksi hawa kehadiran seseorang meskipun orang itu tidak terlihat olehnya atau jauh darinya. Sama seperti hawa kehadiran makhluk itu.

"Byakuya… senpai?" gumam Rukia.

"Selamat malam, Rukia…"

Tatapan yang sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu. Wajah penyelamatnya…

"Sedang apa Byakuya Senpai kemari?" tanya Rukia. Binar gembira wajahnya tak bisa menutupinya. Setiap kali melihat laki-laki ini hati Rukia akan berbunga luar biasa dan binar matanya selalu terpancar cerah. Apalagi wajah tampannya yang selalu terbayang untuk menemani Rukia setiap kali Rukia akan tidur.

10 tahun yang lalu… wajah inilah yang selalu hadir di setiap mimpi Rukia untuk menenangkannya.

Yah, setidaknya mereka sekarang ini memang masih di gedung kepala sekolah.

"Ada keperluan sebentar. Apa kau baru saja pulang dari tugas malam?"

"Oh begitu. Ya aku baru saja pulang."

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu ikut tugas malam yang berbahaya itu. Aku sedikit khawatir."

Nada sehalus dentingan piano itu membuat Rukia berdebar-debar. Bagaimana mungkin hatinya tidak berdebar-debar saat seseorang yang begitu berarti di dalam hidupmu mengatakan kata-kata sederhana namun begitu menyentuh itu?

"Bukankah kami bertemu bahaya setiap hari?" sindir Ichigo.

Rukia langsung memasang tampang sinisnya hendak melontarkan balasan kepada Ichigo. Tapi seperti tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Rukia, Ichigo segera menyelanya.

"Rukia, kita seharusnya kembali sekarang. Byakuya Senpai, sebaiknya kau segera menyelesaikan urusanmu, kalau tidak mungkin kelasmu sekarang sudah sangat gaduh."

"Ah, Ichigo! Kenapa kau bicara begitu!" geram Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang dia katakan benar. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat tidur, Rukia."

"Ah, ya! Selamat malam, Byakuya Senpai…"

Sosok bertubuh tinggi itu segera berlalu setelah menyunggingkan seulas senyum ramahnya itu. Senyum yang selalu membuat wajah Rukia terasa panas dimana-mana. Wajah tampannya itu…

"Hei! Kenapa kau masih di sana seperti orang bodoh!" ejek Ichigo.

"Hei! Kenapa kau berisik sekali!" balas Rukia.

Salah satu siswa special yang berada di sekolah ini.

Kuchiki… Byakuya…

Adalah seorang vampire.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Bagaimana manusia dan vampire bisa hidup berdampingan?

Bagaimana seorang predator bisa hidup berdampingan dengan mangsanya sendiri?

Itulah pemikiran sang Ukitake Juushiro. Seseorang yang menginginkan kehidupan vampire dan manusia yang harusnya bisa tetap hidup berdampingan seperti selama berabad-abad ini yang mereka lakukan.

Manusia tidak selalu menjadi makanan vampire. Mereka bisa hidup berdampingan asal bisa saling menghargai satu sama lain.

Itulah yang diinginkan oleh Ukitake hingga dia berani membangun sekolah yang memang diperuntukkan untuk vampire dan manusia agar bisa tinggal bersama dengan harmoni dan damai.

Walaupun mereka hanya memiliki satu gedung untuk belajar bersama, tapi kaum vampire hanya menggunakannya saat malam telah tiba. Apalagi kalau bukan kenyataan mereka adalah makhluk nocturnal. Ditambah lagi keberadaan mereka memang dirahasiakan dari siswa normal lainnya. Mana mungkin Ukitake berani mengambil resiko membuka jati diri siswa spesialnya untuk membuat kekacauan.

Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa berhadapan dengan sinar matahari terlalu lama. Alasan pertama adalah, mereka memang merasa lemah jika berada di bawah sinar matahari. Tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk memusnahkan mereka.

Sebenarnya Ichigo adalah seorang manusia yang berpikir realistis. Tidak seharusnya memang hidup dalam lingkungan yang sama dengan seorang predator layaknya vampire itu. Tapi untuk menebus sebuah utang budi, Ichigo terpaksa memilih hidup seperti ini. Hidup di dalam sangkar bersama sang predator. Walaupun Ichigo menolak, dia juga tak punya jalan lain.

Kalau saja dirinya saja yang bisa berkorban dan berjuang sendiri, Ichigo tidak akan pernah menolak tawaran hidup di luar sangkar ini untuk kedua kalinya.

Hanya saja… ada seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Jauh lebih berarti dari nyawa dan hidupnya. Seseorang yang ingin dijaga dan dilindunginya bahkan sampai kiamat datang. Dengan jiwa dan raganya… Ichigo ingin memastikan seseorang itu hidup dalam bahagia meski harus mempertaruhkan semua yang Ichigo miliki. Bahkan… jika Ichigo harus memilih untuk bersekutu dengan iblis dan masuk ke neraka untuk melindungi seseorang itu, tidak akan ada penawaran dua kali untuk Ichigo.

"Dasar pemalas! Kau tidak masuk kelas lagi pagi ini!"

Cokelat madunya dengan sungkan membuka kelopaknya. Sebelah tangannya menutup kedua matanya yang tak mampu menatap sinar matahari yang mengintip dari celah-celah dedaunan yang tumbuh berdesakan di ranting pohon rindang ini.

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali," gumamnya setengah mengantuk.

Sebenarnya setelah memastikan gadis cerewet ini masuk ke asramanya, Ichigo tidak langsung pulang ke kamarnya. Dirinya agak khawatir karena Byakuya tiba-tiba meninggalkan kelasnya. Makanya Ichigo ingin berjaga sejenak di sekitar asrama saja. Sampai akhirnya Ichigo tidak tidur sampai subuh. Karena itulah alasan Ichigo sekarang berakhir di halaman belakang gedung sekolah, berbaring dengan beralaskan rumput dan beratap pohon.

"Aku saja bisa hadir ke kelas. Padahal kita kan sama-sama tidak tidur sampai tengah malam. Atau jangan-jangan kau pergi ke suatu tempat hah?!"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa tidak membiarkanku tidur?"

"Apa?! Kau benar-benar pergi ke tempat lain tanpa memberitahuku?!"

SRAAKK!

Dengan satu kali tarikan, Ichigo menarik lengan Rukia hingga gadis bertubuh mungil itu terjungkal ke depan, nyaris terjerembab. Tapi kemudian, Rukia berakhir dengan terduduk dengan bersandar di pohon besar itu dan kepala Ichigo yang sudah terkapar di atas pangkuannya. Kontan saja Rukia terbelalak kaget. Matanya melebar tak karuan.

"H-hei! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?!" gerutu Rukia dengan suara rendah.

Mata Ichigo tetap terpejam dan menganggap semuanya hanya angin lalu. Satu tangannya ditempelkannya di dahinya dan mulai bernapas dengan teratur.

"Karena kau berisik, jadi aku menyuruhmu diam sekarang," ujar Ichigo santai.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku diam hanya dengan seperti ini?"

"Ah~ aku lupa kalau kau memang tidak bisa diam."

"Hei! Aku ini kakakmu wajar saja kalau aku cerewet karena sikap bodohmu kan?!"

"Kau bukan kakakku. Umur kita sama. Mana mungkin kau kakakku."

"Aku kakakmu karena aku lahir lebih dulu! Kita ini beda enam bulan tahu!" bantah Rukia.

Ichigo kemudian tidak membalas lagi kata-kata perempuan yang tengah dijadikannya bantal ini. Rukia bahkan mengira Ichigo benar-benar tidur karena matanya tak terbuka lagi dengan napas yang begitu teratur.

Tanpa sadar, Rukia juga terdiam sesaat sambil memperhatikan Ichigo.

"Kalau kau mau tidur, kenapa tidak di ruang kesehatan saja? Atau sekalian kembali ke kamarmu…" bisik Rukia.

Tangan kecilnya bergerak perlahan menuju tumpukan warna orange itu. Bahkan kepalanya saja jauh lebih besar dari telapak tangan Rukia.

Rukia tak pernah memperhatikan selama ini. Seseorang yang hidup bersamanya dalam waktu yang begitu lama ini… entah sejak kapan Rukia tidak lagi menyadari perubahan fisik pada diri Ichigo. Tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dan tinggi dari Rukia. Telapak tangannya, kakinya… semuanya berukuran dua kali lipat lebih besar dari Rukia. Padahal dulu, ketika mereka kecil, Rukia terbiasa berbagi apa saja dengan Ichigo karena tubuh mereka yang dulu hampir sama besarnya.

Sampai kejadian itu merenggut segalanya…

Keluarga… bahkan ingatan—

Napas Rukia tercekat.

Kenapa beberapa saat lalu penglihatan Rukia… menjadi penuh darah?

Mendadak tangannya gemetar begitu hebat.

Apakah—

"Rukia?"

Rukia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan terkejut karena mereka semua bergetar tanpa terkendali. Bahkan Rukia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sekarang.

"Rukia?!"

Rukia berubah diam saat bahunya diguncang cukup kuat.

Begitu menoleh ke sisinya, ternyata Ichigo sudah berubah duduk tepat di sampingnya. Rukia bahkan tidak menyadarinya saat Ichigo sudah berpindah posisi dari pangkuannya. Kini Rukia mulai menatap Ichigo dengan perasaan lega. Syukurlah itu hanya… halusinasinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat aneh," ujar Ichigo.

"Huh? Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya… kelelahan saja…" lirih Rukia.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu untuk berhenti mengikuti tugas malam kan? Malam ini, kau tidak perlu ikut."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan tidur sebentar di ruang kesehatan. Pelajaran selanjutnya kau harus masuk ya? Sampai nanti, Ichigo."

Ichigo menyadarinya. Tentu saja. Mereka sudah hidup bersama dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Mana mungkin Ichigo tidak menyadarinya.

Hanya saja… Rukia yang tidak ingin menyadarinya.

Bahkan kelebat masa lalu itu terus menghantuinya akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Pekerjaan lain yang dimiliki oleh Kurosaki bersaudara ini adalah sebagai ketua siswa dan wakilnya. Tentu saja ketua dipegang oleh Rukia dan wakilnya adalah Ichigo. Pekerjaan ini hanyalah mengawasi antara siswa malam dan siswa siang. Mereka terpilih apalagi kalau bukan karena mereka berdua-lah yang hanya mengetahui mengenai rahasia vampire ini. Begitu banyak pekerjaan mereka, hanya berkaitan mengenai vampire.

"Astaga… mereka begitu lagi…" keluh Rukia.

Begitu selesai dengan kelasnya, Rukia langsung mengecek bagian gedung Putih. Dan ternyata sudah banyak saja siswi-siswi tak karuan yang ingin melihat siswa special mereka. Astaga, memangnya tidak bosan melihat mereka setiap hari? Ditambah lagi mereka juga tinggal dalam gedung sekolah yang sama.

Walaupun hanya melihat dari jauh, tapi tetap saja mereka terlihat berisik karena teriakan memuakkan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, bukankah itu kebiasaan gadis-gadis kalau melihat sesuatu yang mereka senangi dan sukai?

"Ah, mereka keluar."

Rukia bergegas menuju kerumunan gadis-gadis belia itu dimana mereka berkumpul seperti tengah menunggu hasil pengumuman ujian. Entah kenapa sepertinya mereka terlihat sangat aneh jika tengah menjerit tidak karuan seperti itu. Apanya yang mereka teriakkan sih? Rukia bahkan tak habis pikir.

"Hei! Kalian jangan terlalu liar! Mereka mau lewat!" pekik Rukia saat berusaha melerai kerumunan yang semakin menjadi itu.

"Apa maumu? Kami hanya ingin melihat idola kami saja kok!" bantah siswi lain.

"Bukan begitu maksudku! Tapi ini sudah melewati jam asrama! Kalian harus segera kembali ke asrama!" balas Rukia.

"Kenapa hanya kami? Ternyata pekerjaanmu hanya ingin memiliki idola kami sendiri hah?" pekik siswi lain lagi.

"Astaga, apa maksud kalian? Cepatlah menying—"

Tubuh mungil Rukia terhuyung ke sana kemari saat mereka sudah melihat gerbang gedung Putih mulai terbuka. Mereka lebih buas daripada banteng yang kelaparan. Bahkan Rukia nyaris terinjak-injak karena mereka begitu gesit.

Baru saja Rukia akan berdiri dari tempatnya berdiri, tiba-tiba sekelilingnya jadi kosong melompong bak ditelan bumi. Kemana kerumunan—

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rukia?"

Dentingan suara itu seolah-olah membuat suasana di sekitar Rukia berubah total. Seakan-akan waktu terhenti hanya di sekelilingnya. Rukia tak mendengar bunyi apapun selain suara halus bak malaikat yang menyapanya tepat di depan wajahnya. Tangan yang begitu besar itu terjulur tepat di depannya. Rukia masih terpaku pada posisinya sekarang.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

Seakan baru kembali dari dunia lain, Rukia terbelalak lebar dan segera berdiri dari tempatnya. Astaga, wajar saja kalau Rukia bisa kehilangan nyawanya setiap saat kalau dia selalu melamun seperti ini.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Byakuya Senpai! Aku… baik-baik saja," ujar Rukia setengah gugup.

"Begitu… jangan terlalu memaksakan tubuhmu. Aku khawatir kalau kau terlalu lelah," kata sang senpai tampan bak malaikat itu. Wajahnya terlihat teduh dan damai. Jauh berbeda dari jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dia benar-benar tampan…

Tidak salah kalau Rukia benar-benar… menyukainya…

Kuchiki Byakuya tersenyum lembut ke arah Rukia seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Mengelus lembut rambut hitam Rukia. Tentu saja sekarang wajah Rukia memanas bukan main sampai-sampai Rukia yakin darah mengelilingi kulit wajahnya.

"Kelas sudah dimulai, Byakuya Senpai."

Sekali lagi Rukia terkejut saat tangan besar Byakuya yang tengah asyik mengelus rambut pendek Rukia terangkat tiba-tiba. Dengan sedikit kasar malah.

"Ichigo? Kau darimana saja?!" sela Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai nanti, Rukia."

Byakuya menepis tangannya yang masih dicekal oleh Ichigo sampai akhirnya cekalan itu terlepas dengan sedikit kasar. Entahlah… Rukia tak pernah mengerti kenapa Ichigo begitu terlihat membenci Byakuya. Meski pada kenyataannya mereka adalah vampire, tapi tentu saja Byakuya jauh berbeda dari semua vampire yang ada. Yah, termasuk pengikut Byakuya yang sengaja memilih sekolah ini untuk berbaur dengan manusia.

Gerombolan gadis-gadis beranjak itu tengah membentuk barisan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada rombongan siswa special itu.

Tentu saja di rombongan Byakuya banyak siswa-siswa pilihan yang tampangnya jauh di atas rata-rata.

Ada Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, Abarai Renji, Hisagi Shuuhei, Ulquiorra Schiffer dan Hitsugaya Toushirou. Mereka memang memiliki wajah yang di atas rata-rata. Kenyataannya mereka bisa hidup lebih lama dari manusia dan memiliki wajah yang awet muda. Mereka bisa tetap memiliki wajah muda seperti ini selama beberapa abad.

"Sudah sana kembali ke asrama!" bentak Ichigo pada siswi-siwi yang masih menggila ria di depan gedung Putih. Sontak beberapa siswi itu terkejut dan langsung berlari ketakutan ketika dibentak oleh Ichigo. Untuk saat seperti ini memang menyenangkan punya partner yang bisa ditakuti.

"Dasar, kenapa setiap hari selalu membuat suara berisik seperti itu!" gumam Ichigo dengan kesal.

BUAGHH!

Rukia dengan kesal menendang kaki belakang Ichigo hingga pemuda tinggi itu tersungkur ke tanah dengan sukses.

"Hei! Kalau kau sudah tahu seperti itu kenapa kau datang terlambat! Dasar menyebalkan!" bentak Rukia.

Ichigo langsung berdiri karena insiden sial ini.

"Apa? Salahkan dirimu yang tidak cukup berguna di sini!" balas Ichigo.

"Apa? Salahku? Enak saja! Ini kan tugas berdua, kenapa aku melakukannya sendiri? Lalu apa tugasmu?!"

"Ah~ bicara denganmu membuat kepalaku sakit."

"Apa maksudmu hah? Hei! Mau kemana kau?!"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis setelah berjalan lebih dulu di depan Rukia. Melihat Rukia yang seperti ini jauh lebih melegakan dan menyenangkan untuk Ichigo. Tidak masalah harus melakukan segala cara agar Ichigo bisa melihat Rukia yang seperti ini setiap hari.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Malam ini kalian tidak perlu bertugas," ujar Ukitake saat kedua anak adopsinya berkumpul di ruang makan di gedung kepala sekolah. Menyenangkan melihat kedua bersaudara ini akur di meja makan. Walaupun pada kenyataan mereka memang sering berdebat mengenai hal tidak penting.

"Kenapa? Apa… tidak ada _Hollow_ malam ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Tch, kau suka sekali dengan _Hollow_ itu. Kenapa tidak menikahinya saja?" gerutu Ichigo.

Rukia bersiap melakukan serangan setelah menatap sinis saudaranya itu.

"Ya, kemungkinan pihak Asosiasi sudah mengatasinya. Karena itu kalian sebaiknya istirahat saja sekarang. Bukankah pekerjaan ini cukup melelahkan?"

"Aku tidak merasa begitu lelah. Tapi kalau itu keputusannya apa boleh buat," kata Rukia santai.

Setelah makan malam bersama itu, Rukia mengantar Ukitake kembali ke ruangannya. Sedangkan Ichigo akan berkeliling di sekitar sekolah. Biasanya mereka akan berkeliling setelah melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Karena di dalam gedung ini terdapat makhluk mengerikan yang kapan saja bisa mengancam keberadaan manusia. Meskipun mereka mengatakan kalau mereka berbeda dan ingin berdamai dengan manusia. Tapi…

Langit malam sekarang jauh lebih menyeramkan rupanya.

Bulan putih hari ini bersinar terang sekali. Dengan bentuknya yang telah sempurna itu memang menambah seramnya malam. Tidak heran jika vampire memang menyukai suasana seperti ini.

Apa yang mereka rasakan jika melihat malam seperti ini?

Deg!

Ichigo memegang kemeja putihnya kuat-kuat di bagian dadanya. Saat ini dia tengah berada di taman gedung. Tempat yang cocok untuk berburu memang. Namun saat ini keadaannya sedang tidak mendukung. Tiba-tiba keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahinya. Kakinya langsung gemetar seakan tak kuat menahan bobot dirinya sendiri.

Sial!

Apa dia tengah mengalami serangan sekarang ini?

Ugh!

Jantungnya terasa dicengkeram dengan kuat. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Kepalanya mulai pusing.

Brengsek… bulan penuh memang tidak cocok dengan dirinya.

Butuh waktu yang tidak sebentar untuk Ichigo mengendalikan dirinya yang tengah mengalami serangan seperti ini. Dia perlu penyesuaian untuk mengendalikannya. Jangan sampai dirinya bertingkah di saat seperti ini.

Dirinya kemudian memilih bersandar di pohon besar itu seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Keluar saja, jangan mengawasi diam-diam seperti pencuri, Vampire," ujar Ichigo.

"Insting vampire-mu memang di atas rata-rata. Wajar saja kalau kau ditunjuk sebagai Pemburu Hollow, ah, tidak begitu. Kau bisa saja menyerang Vampire _Out-Blood_ seperti kami kan?"

Ichigo menegakkan kembali punggungnya berhadapan dengan Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques. Vampire.

"Kalau kau melanggar perjanjian. Aku tidak punya pilihan. Kau… bisa langsung kumusnahkan!"

"Aku penasaran… apa yang membuatmu begitu membenci Vampire ketika kami memilih berdamai dengan manusia seperti kalian?"

"Karena kalian menjijikkan. Makhluk yang seharusnya dimusnahkan dari muka bumi ini. Kalian tidak seharusnya hidup dan mengganggu sirkulasi kehidupan manusia."

"Apa? Kami mengganggu? Di saat kami ingin berdamai dengan kalian?"

"Tidak ada jaminan kalian bisa mengendalikan diri bukan? Meskipun kalian ingin berdamai, tapi kalian tetaplah reptil haus darah dengan topeng manusia."

"Baiklah, kau yang minta! Akan kutunjukkan seperti apa reptile haus darah ini!"

Sesaat Grimmjow akan melancarkan serangan, Ichigo segera mengeluarkan senjata pembunuh vampire dari saku celananya.

"Wah, wah, bahkan di saat tidak bertugas pun kau berani membawa benda seperti itu?" sindir Grimmjow.

"Karena aku bertemu bahaya setiap hari. Ini bentuk pertahanan diri."

"Kau pikir bisa membunuhku dengan benda itu?"

"_Twin Blood_ bisa membunuhmu tanpa rasa sakit. Kau mau mencobanya?"

Grimmjow berubah geram dan bersiap menyerang Ichigo yang masih berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Sejak awal, Ichigo memang tidak pernah akrab dengan vampire mana pun yang ada di gedung sekolah ini. Siapapun. Dia tidak ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengakbrabkan diri dengan makhluk pembunuh ini. Ichigo hanya menjaga sikapnya jika bersama dengan Rukia. Karena Rukia tidak ingin itu.

Sedikit lagi mereka akan saling berhadapan. Ichigo sudah membidik musuhnya dalam jarak tembak. Ichigo tak peduli jika dia melanggar perjanjian sekarang ini. Makhluk ini memang harus dimusnahkan!

"Berhenti."

Tiba-tiba Rukia muncul di antara mereka dan memegang Twin Blood milik Ichigo. Tangan mungilnya bahkan menutup moncong senjata pembunuh vampire itu.

Ichigo cukup terkejut Rukia bisa langsung kemari.

Grimmjow juga otomatis langsung berhenti menyerang.

"Wah wah… ternyata Ketua Siswa sudah datang di sini," sindir Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow Senpai, dilarang saling menyerang di dalam lingkungan sekolah. Ichigo, kau tidak boleh menyerang siswa Seireitei Private School dengan _Twin Blood_ kan? Kalian bisa mendapatkan point minus," jelas Rukia dengan wajah serius.

Ichigo menarik Twin Blood yang dipegang Rukia dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam sakunya kembali. Wajahnya berubah menjadi geram.

"Ahaha, lucu sekali Kurosaki. Kenapa kau langsung berhenti hanya karena Ketua Siswa menyuruhmu berhenti? Apa kau pengawalnya?"

"Grimmjow Senpai! Tolong kembali ke kelas Anda," sela Rukia.

"Aku juga penasaran kenapa gadis ini sangat istimewa untuk Byakuya-sama dan untukmu Kurosaki?"

Ichigo langsung menatap tajam vampire berambut biru ini. Gerakannya tidak bagus!

Secepat kilat, Ichigo menarik Rukia dan membawanya ke belakang punggungnya untuk melindunginya dari gerak Grimmjow yang super cepat itu. Dia nyaris ingin menangkap Rukia. Kini jarak mereka berdua sudah cukup dekat. Ichigo sekali lagi memastikan Rukia aman di belakangnya.

"Jangan coba-coba… mendekati Rukia!" geram Ichigo.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh mendekatinya sedangkan Byakuya-sama boleh mendekatinya? Kau tidak boleh pilih kasih seperti itu Kurosaki!"

"Grimmjow Senpai! Ichigo! Berhenti sekarang juga!" bentak Rukia geram. Kenapa dua orang ini tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini?!

Saat dua orang itu saling bertatapan dengan niat sama-sama ingin membunuh, seketika itu pula Ichigo terbelalak kaget saat menyadari sesuatu. Sama seperti Grimmjow yang langsung terdiam saat menyadari sesuatu. Entahlah, Rukia tak bisa merasakan apapun. Rukia tak punya insting yang dimiliki oleh Ichigo dan vampire seperti Grimmjow. Apa yang membuat mereka berhenti seperti itu?

"Grimmjow. Kenapa kau meninggalkan kelas?"

Rasa lega di hati Rukia tidak bisa ditutupi. Wajahnya langsung sumringah saat mendapati seseorang yang sangat disukainya sudah hadir di tempat mengerikan ini.

Kuchiki Byakuya muncul bersama dengan beberapa pengikut setianya. Byakuya memang punya pelayan pribadi yang bernama Yadoumaru Lisa yang selalu mengikutinya kemana pun Byakuya pergi. Juga beberapa bangsawan vampire yang memang mengabdi kepada Byakuya.

"Byakuya Senpai…" gumam Rukia.

"Aku mendengar keributan di sini. Apa yang telah terjadi, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya, dengan suaranya yang sehalus dentingan itu.

Namun Grimmjow langsung mundur dari tempatnya begitu Byakuya datang. Memang terlihat sekali dimana para vampire Out-Blood yang begitu patuh pada Pure-Blood. Awalnya Rukia tidak tahu tentang tingkatan vampire seperti ini, tapi Byakuya pernah memberitahukan ini padanya. Alasan kenapa semua vampire di sini patuh padanya.

"Itu, sebenarnya—"

"Hanya kesalahpahaman. Kami akan segera kembali ke asrama karena sudah mengecek semuanya. Byakuya Senpai, tolong bawa semua orang-orangmu kembali ke kelas," sela Ichigo.

"Apakah ada yang salah di sini?" tanya Byakuya lagi.

Rukia memutuskan keluar dari persembunyiannya di belakang punggung Ichigo dan bertatapan langsung dengan Byakuya yang masih mencoba bersikap lembut di hadapan banyak orang seperti ini.

"Ichigo benar, hanya sedikit kesalahpahaman. Kami akan segera kembali ke asrama. Selamat malam, Byakuya Senpai," jelas Rukia.

"Kau… benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Byakuya sekali lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Kami permisi."

Rukia segera menunduk dalam dan bergegas pergi dari tempat itu bersama dengan Ichigo. Setelah kepergian Rukia dan Ichigo, Byakuya berubah menjadi menakutkan dengan tatapan sinisnya kepada Grimmjow yang masih tertunduk diam di hadapannya.

"Kali kau kumaafkan, jangan pernah mengganggu Rukia lagi, atau kau… ingin berakhir menjadi debu?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna heheh ada yang kaget kah?

Kalo yang dari awal baca fic ini bilang ini mirip Vampire Knight, jawabannya ya memang benar. Ini fic based on Vampire Knight. Memang ada beberapa situasi yang sama, tapi gak sepenuhnya sama kok.

Asal mula fic ini terjadi karena telah terjadi kesepakatan sama yang rikues, akhirnya yaa saya bikin juga hehehe

Ok, ada yang komentar buat fic ini?

Jaa Nee!


End file.
